Good Directions
by Factoflife02
Summary: Based off of the song by the same name.
1. Good Directions

**This song is based off the song 'Good Directions' by Billy Currington. I don't usually listen to country music but my girlfriend loves this song and she finally got to me. Haha. Anyways, it's definitely AU but I hope you enjoy. **

The Georgia summer sun beat down on me as I sat in the back of my pickup truck, baskets of turnip greens sitting around me. I was selling them for my grandfather. It wasn't the most glamorous summer job but I got to keep all my tips and in my small town there weren't any better job offers. I got paid eight fifty an hour to sit on my ass all day and sell turnip greens. Plus with such a small town people drove by all day and most would stop and talk for a while. I was just trying to earn a little spending money for my upcoming junior year at college and this was good enough for me. I didn't even have a specific dress code. Like today I was wearing my favorite cut off shorts, a black wife beater, and a backwards trucker hat. My hair was pulled up in a low ponytail in an effort to let the back of my neck benefit from the small amount of wind that day.

I waved at my friend Jen as she drove by and she honked as she playfully flicked me off. I just shook my head as I looked around idly. I only had about three hours left until I could go home. I spotted a car coming up in the distance and I felt my mouth drop as I realized that it was an Aston Martin. No one in town was rich enough to afford an Aston Martin, and certainly not an Aston Martin One-77. I couldn't take my eyes off it and nearly had a heart attack when it stopped in front of my truck. Was someone in an Aston Martin seriously about to buy turnip greens from me? I'd seen a few of the cars whenever my friends and I would go to Atlanta for the weekend during the school year but never this close. I was so focused on the car that I barely recognized the door opening and someone climbing out.

"Excuse me?" My eyes snapped to the girl who had just climbed out of the car and if possible I felt my mouth drop further. She was fucking gorgeous; and quite obviously not from around here. She had long curly hair and big brown eyes. She was perfectly tanned and fit. She was wearing tattered jeans despite the heat and a black vest displayed a lot of her tanned skin. I finally focused back on her, smirking when I saw that she was checking me out too.

"Can I help you?" I asked, sitting up a little straighter and giving her the famous 'Carlin' smile. I saw her smile briefly back at me before shifting her weight to one foot and blocking the sun with her hand.

"I'm lost," She said, "Can you point me towards the interstate?" I grinned, deciding to play with her a little.

"Do you have any idea where you are?"

"Bum fuck Georgia?" She answered, making me laugh. She probably thought that this was redneck central. Hell, she was partly right.

"Well, you're damn close to it." I replied, making her smile. "First of all, you're in Jacksville."

"Well, the satellite on my GPS apparently doesn't cover Jacksville." I couldn't help but chuckle at her exasperated tone.

"We like to keep it a secret." I saw her fight a smile at my retort as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I can see the uh… appeal." She looked around, and I looked around too. Sure, we were surrounded by nothing but trees and we were on a dirt road but Georgia was beautiful. And Jacksville could actually be fun on occasion.

"Well, you haven't seen any of the cool shit around here." I pointed out, "You just drove straight down Main Street. There's nothin' there but gas stations and a few liquor stores there. And I bet our parties could rival any other party you've been to." She scoffed in disbelief but shook her head, smiling.

"You've never been to one of my parties." She challenged.

"I could still drink a city girl like you under the table." She laughed at this, earning a smile from me.

"Are you going to give me directions or not?" She asked, playfully. "Or even give me your name?"

"Spencer Carlin," I supplied, sticking out a hand to shake hers. "And I'm workin' on it. What's with you city girls always bein' in a rush?"

"What makes you think that I'm from the city?"

"You're kiddin' right?" I laughed, "First of all, no one that lives in the country drives an Aston Martin. Second of all, your license plate says Hollywood on it, and third, you're much too pretty for the country." She smiled at this and I grinned back, taking off my aviators so I could fix her with my baby blues. They always made the girls swoon.

"That can't be true if you're from here." Ah yes, I loved when they flirted back. It made my life easier.

"Hmm, I'll give ya that one." I said, making her chuckle. "Did you drive that car here all the way from LA? That's a long ass trip."

"I had it shipped, actually." She answered, "That's my baby and I didn't want to put that many miles on her. Plus I didn't want to take such a long trip by myself. I just picked it up and I'm trying to find my way back to Atlanta. My sister left me at a gas station so I got off here to ask directions."

"Y'all movin' to Atlanta?"

"Yeah, I needed a change of scenery and wherever I go, Kyla goes. Actually I should probably get going. She worries." She said, checking her Blackberry for the time. I observed her one more time. She really was gorgeous.

"Alright, you go way up yonder past the caution light. There's a little country store with an old Coke sign. You gotta stop and get some sweet tea from Arthur." She looked at me like I was crazy and I grinned. "Just trust me. Then you can take a left and you'll hit the interstate. Or you can take a right."

"What's to the right?" She asked, playing right into my hands.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" I retorted, making her eyebrows furrow. I gave her a winning smile and she gave me a suspicious smile back.

"Thank you, Spencer." She finally said before turning and climbing into her car. I cursed as she drove off, realizing that I didn't even get her name. Damn. She was so hot too. I threw my hat in frustration. I had really liked our banter; I didn't usually find girls who would joke around with me. She probably didn't even like me though. I've been told that I'm too cocky for my own good, mostly by girls when I was breaking up with them. I jumped down from the truck to pick up my hat and dusted it off before pushing it back onto my head and looking towards where the girl had driven off. All I could see now was the cloud of dust that her car had left behind. I glanced furtively towards my old Ford. There was no way I could catch up to her now. I sighed and sat back down in the bed of the truck, pulling a book out of the cabin of my truck to pass the time.

I looked up at the sound of an approaching car and my mouth dropped for the third time that day as I saw that an Aston Martin. Surely it was just my eyes playing tricks on me? Or maybe it was just a coincidence and there were two Aston Martins in town. I grinned though when the car pulled up beside my truck and the girl stepped out, looking a little flushed but smiling.

"I got some tea from your dad." She said, showing me the To-Go cup. "He's nice. He told me where the right would take me." I smiled, thanking my dad in my head. I knew it was a good idea to get her to stop there. "So… here I am. Wanna prove how great those parties are around here?"


	2. Author's Note

Hey there folks. So, since you all seem to be demanding it I've decided to continue this. But I'm thinking of making this all one huge ass song fic, and all the chapters will be based off a different country song but (hopefully) the story will still flow well. I already have a few ideas, but I wanted to ask my oh so lovely readers what they thought first. So, let me know in the comments. :]


End file.
